My Oath to You
by Alcina Angel of Dreams
Summary: Ciel Phantomive had always assumed he knew who his parents were, but a letter from Tanaka that was left to him by his father tells him otherwise. He finds that his family tree is much more complex than he thought it was and he is left wondering what else is hidden and not being revealed to him by not only his house steward, but also his newly discovered mother.
1. Introduction

_**So, after a very, very long hiatus, I think I can manage to be back for a little bit! I will do my best to actually finish a story for once though. Keyword is 'try.' But this is one I have had in my head for quite a while now so I think it has a good possibility to actually come out fully for you to read. Depending on what you all think of it, I will either keep uploading, or I will just keep writing it for myself. So, review and tell me what you all think! Also, don't worry on how short this introduction is, there will be much longer chapters ahead!**_

* * *

 **Introduction**

There was a soft sigh that could be heard in the small room as the short and exhausted woman gently took her sleeping young son and daughter out of the wardrobe she had placed them in considering her evening work was done for the night. She had made sure that she had cleaned herself off and laid a clean blanket over the bed she had been using for that evening's jobs. She gently laid them down on the bed before laying down next to them herself. One arm went to lay over the two small bodies next to her, and the other went to grasp the locket that was attached to a chain that was circled around her neck.

Inside the locket was a picture of her children's father and on the other side was a picture of herself, their father, and her three children. It still pained her to think that she lost her oldest son and husband in that cruel and awful fire that happened those few years ago. To think that she had let him send her away on a small errand while he and his 'legal' wife, whom was recognized as such by the empire of Her Royal Majesty, but also Ciel, her oldest son.

She shook her head, wanting to get rid of the thoughts that she had as she felt tears gently flow down across her cheeks. She needed to keep it together to provide for her two living children that were here with her at this moment. She gently kissed the locket before kissing her children's foreheads. "Goodnight, my darlings. Sleep well." She whispered before closing her eyes and falling asleep, ready to wake up to start the day over again.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ciel Phantomhive leaned back in his chair, stretching out his legs for a moment before turning it around to look out at the window. His eyes closed as he thought back to a time of happier days with his mother, Rachel and his father, Vincent. Him being happy, laughing, and playing without a care in the world. His eyes opened once more, laughing to himself a little at thinking how ridiculous it was of him to think that was the way it would always be. He turned back in his chair to begin back with the paperwork he had before hearing a light knock on the door. His eye that was not covered with an eyepatch looked up towards the double doors to his office. "Come in." He said in a strong voice as he looked back down as he began to sign his name on a document.

"Young Master, I have Tanaka with me." The master butler, Sebastian Michaelis said as he opened the door, revealing a tall and pale man with amber eyes and black hair. Behind him, stood the aforementioned Tanaka, the house steward whom was in his older age which could be seen with his grey hair and wrinkles.

Ciel looked back up as the two men came in, the older male having a letter gently grasped in his right hand. Raising a brow slightly, he leaned back and sat his hands in his lap. "Tanaka? This is unexpected. May I ask what brings you here?" The boy said as his butler had stopped to stand beside his chair and Tanaka before his desk.

"Yes. I apologize for how seemingly overdue this is, but, it was at your father's request that I wait to give this to you when I felt like it was the right moment." He said, showing the letter in his hand more clearly for a moment before holding it out to his young master. "That moment, I feel, will not get any more opportune than this." He explained as he set it down on the desk. "Please, read it, and if you have any questions I shall be right here to answer them."

Not at all missing the fact that the older man was being strangely cryptic, he reached out his hand to pick up the letter. Scrolled across it, the words 'For Ciel' could be read in what he recognized as his father's handwriting. Glancing over at Sebastian for a moment, he grabbed a letter opener and used it for its intended purpose on the sealed envelope. Ciel pulled out the contents and could feel not only paper, but also what seemed like a picture. This piqued his curiosity as he looked at that first. In the picture, his father was standing with his hand resting gently on the shoulder of a woman with a darker skin tone, curly hair, and dark eyes. There was a smile on both of their faces and he could feel love in their eyes for one another. His brows furrowed in confusion as to who this woman was. His eye wandered over to the folded letter, having a feeling that it would reveal who the woman was and why she was so important. Picking up the letter, he unfolded it and began to read the words that were neatly written on it.

 _"Dear Ciel,_

 _I hope that this letter finds you well. Especially if you are receiving it, which would mean that I am not there to explain the situation to you._

 _'What situation would that be?' You may ask, do not fret, it is not one that is an unfortunate situation. In fact, I would consider it quite the opposite. Knowing you and your curiosity, I will assume you have looked at the picture before reading this letter. Well, the woman in the picture is your mother._

 _Please, do not be too alarmed at this, which, I can assume you are indeed shocked. But, I shall try to explain as best I can. Rachel was only my wife in name only. She loved me, but I did not love her in the slightest. No, the woman that truly has my heart is the woman in that photograph and I considered her to be my true wife. Her name is Alexa Phantomhive, I let her legally change her name to fit my own. However, Rachel detested her, considered her to be lower class. So, to keep up appearances, she was sent to be a maid in the manor._

 _Do not think me cruel for doing this. I protested against having your mother work and be subjected to that lifestyle, not that there is anything wrong with it, but she gracefully took it in stride. Such a strong woman, I admire that so much. I love her with all my heart and I hope that you will get the chance to meet her and recognize that you and her are related by blood._

 _Now, you may be asking how this is possible with her being of a different ethnicity. That is something I cannot fully explain because I do not know the exact workings of life, but you look like you do and there is nothing that can change that. But, because of that fact, Rachel took you in as hers as soon as she could and wanted to be your 'true' mother and not have to be in the hands of your birth mother. Which, is completely ridiculous. This is why you were not able to be in contact with her while she lived here at the manor with us, and if you did see her, she knew she had to keep away to protect that fact from you._

 _I realize this must be a lot for you to take in, I would be truly surprised if it was not. But, you also have siblings, two to be exact. You have a younger brother of two years and a younger sister whom is younger than you by six years. I do hope that you are able to meet them as well, especially since they were not to Rachel's 'standards.'_

 _I am so sorry for not being able to tell you this in person, but, certain circumstances have obviously prevented that from happening. If you have any questions, please direct them at Tanaka._

 _Forever True,_

 _Vincent Phantomhive"_

Ciel sat in stunned silence, his eyes wide as he stared down at the words on the page, his hands shaking a little. Slowly, he stood up and looked up at Tanaka, a fiery look in his eyes. "Where is she?" He said simply, but stated it out like it was a direct and explicit order. "You do know where she is, yes? I know this is not a lie, it's in my father's own hand." He said slowly, still shaken up at his family not being who he thought it was.

Tanaka nodded his head, placing a hand over his heart and bowing slightly. "I do indeed know where the Lady Alexa resides. I have kept my distance as per her and your late father had ordered. No matter what the circumstances." He told the young Earl as he stepped forward and pulled a slip of paper from his suit pocket. "You can find the lady here. But, I do advise you not to be to…harsh with her state of living." He told him simply before bowing more fully. "Now, you will know where to find me if you seek any more information." He said in a gentle voice as he turned and took his leave, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

Ciel looked back up at his butler with a determined look in his eye. "Bring a carriage around, we are going to find this woman." He said simply as he took the letter and picture, as well as the slip of paper for the address which he gave to Sebastian. "I want her here as soon as possible." He told him as he grabbed his coat off the coat stand on his way out of his office.

Sebastian raised a brow at his sudden eagerness before letting a smirk cross his face as he took the slip of paper from him. "Yes, Young Master." He said simply as he crossed an arm to have his hand lay over his heart and bowed before walking out with him and getting a carriage ready as he asked for. This would certainly be a very interesting quest they would have.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ciel was becoming increasingly more and more irritated. It should not take this long to find the woman who may or may not be his true birth mother's place of living. He was still having a hard time accepting this. After all, with everything he has been through he had held onto that certainty in his life and now that was at risk of being taken away as well. They had been on the search since the afternoon and it was getting well into the night. With a sigh, Ciel used his walking cane to rap against the roof of the carriage, signaling to his butler to stop and talk to him. The carriage slowed to a stop and there was a slight bit of pressure removed from the vehicle at the removal of a man's weight. Opening the door, Ciel was met with the face of an amused Sebastian. "What are you doing? Why are we not at this woman's home yet? Did I not tell you to find it?" He said through clenched teeth, obviously annoyed and growing increasingly tired.

Sebastian could not help but smirk a little more. "Why, you did not order me to do such a thing Young Master, you simply told me to get the carriage and find her. I do know where she is, but you did not ask me to take you there." He said as he grew more and more amused.

Ciel could not help but want to lash out at the man right now, but knew that was no good. Reasoning with words with a demon was not going to get him anywhere at all. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ciel took a deep breath before letting it out. "Sebastian, I order you to take me to her right now and stop wasting any more time than is necessary. Which is none." He said in an even tone. "Now get to it." He said simply and leaned back in his seat, motioning for Sebastian to get going.

"That's more like it, we shall be there shortly." He said with a small laugh in his voice as he closed the carriage door and reclaimed his position and began to drive the horses to the destination of the address on the slip of paper. True to his word, Sebastian was able to get them there in just under thirty minutes. He was stopped outside of a single story brick home that was considerably smaller than one would think was livable in the standards of the privileged.

Noticing that the carriage had stopped, Ciel became more alert and rose from his nap that he had taken. Fixing his clothes and hair, he let his butler open the door and assist him to step out. Looking up at the building in front of him only caused him to have feelings of slight anger and anxiety. He was not sure why either of those decided to be present at the moment either. "So, this is where my mother, Alexa Phantomhive lives with my two younger siblings?" He asked Sebastian, his eyes never leaving the front door of the home.

The butler simply nodded his head. "It is indeed. All that is separating you from them is the door. Which, I am sure can be taken care of with a knock on the door." He told the boy in a sarcastic undertone, knowing full well that he would be able to pick it up.

Ciel gave him a slight glare before shaking his head as he walked up to the door, raising his hand to go and knock on it before stopping. He slowly put his hand down at his side as he stood there in thought, wondering if the woman truly was his mother and if his life was going to change a lot over the next few years of knowing this woman once again. Letting out a sigh, he raised his hand once again before knocking strongly and firmly.

Inside the home, the woman's eyes slowly opened at the strong sound of knocking on the door. Her brows furrowed a little at hearing the sound again. Quickly looking over at her children and seeing them still sleeping, she slowly got out of bed and made sure they were properly covered up still. She slowly made her way over to the door and took a deep breath, hoping that she would not be in danger. She opened the door a little to find a young boy and an older man behind him. Considering it was dark out, she could not clearly see their faces. "H-hello? How may I help you?" She asked warily as she rubbed her eyes a little, yawning in the process.

"Are you Alexa Phantomhive?" The boy asked simply, getting right to the point of why he was here.

She jumped a little, having not heard her full name like that in quite a while. It took her a moment to actually respond as she was a bit in shock. "Y-yes, I am…. May I ask why you know that?"

"Pardon me," the older man behind the boy interjected, "may we possibly take this inside? I would prefer if my young lord would be inside and comfortable to discuss our business."

Alexa looked over at the shadowed figure hesitantly before nodding her head. "I understand, please, come in." She said slowly, opening the door more for them to walk inside. Once they were in, she closed the door and went to light a lamp, trying to stay quiet. "If you don't mind me asking, please talk in quiet voices, my children are sleeping." She whispered to them as set the lamp down on a small table.

Ciel clenched his teeth a little as he realized how true this was becoming. He was not as upset anymore, but it was still something hard for him to process as his hand laid over the picture that he kept in his coat pocket. "Would you mind looking at a picture for me?" He said next, trying to be inconspicuous considering he wanted to see how she would react to it.

She turned back to the boy as she took in what he looked like with the light from the lamp. Her heart suddenly ached at seeing his features as she felt like she recognized him as her lost son. However, her mind told her that it was not possible and not to get her hopes up. "No, I don't mind at all." Alexa told him slowly as she watched him take the photograph out of his pocket, the back facing up as he held it out to her. Her heart began to race as she took it from him and flipped it over. Immediately, her eyes widened at seeing what the picture held making her look up to him quickly. "Where did you get this?" She whispered hastily as she shook a little, feeling as if she was going to cry. "Why do you…have this?"

The reaction the woman gave was exactly what he was expecting which only added more confidence that he found the right person. "I have this because my father wanted me to have it. He had it concealed in a letter that he wanted me to receive at a given time." Ciel said as he pulled out the letter to show it to her. "My father was Vincent Phantomhive and I had always assumed my mother to be Rachel. But, I suppose that is not true is it?" He told her as he took a deep breath. "I am the son that you had with my father, Ciel Phantomhive."

"Y-You're…Ciel?" She whispered in disbelief, her eyes taking him all in as she began to see the young boy that she had thought was lost. She slowly sank down to her knees and reached out to him for a moment before pulling back a little. As much as she wanted to hug him and just cry in sheer joy that he was alive, she did not want him to have to touch her as she felt like she was too tainted with the profession that she had been subjected to after the manor had burnt to the ground. Instead, she wiped her tears away as she smiled up at him. "My boy…you've grown so much…." She told him with a sad smile. "I-I'm grateful that I was able to see you again after so long and know that you're alive and well."

Ciel felt a surge of happiness go through him that he had not felt in a long time. He could tell what a gentle and caring soul his birth mother had been and he longed to be able to feel that once again. But when she pulled back, that feeling went away into sadness and confusion. "Yes…I have grown." He told her slowly, watching her movements before taking a look around the dwelling that his mother and siblings resided in. "You do realize that I am not coming here for just a visit, yes?" He asked his mother.

"You're…not? Surely you don't plan on living here." She told him quickly as she looked around the small area of her home, not thinking that would well suit him at all.

"No, I do not. I plan on having you come live with me at the manor." He told her simply as he leaned down to her eye level. "So? What do you say?"


	4. Chapter 3

**First, let me start off by saying that those who reviewed gave me the inspiration to write this story again! You guys are amazing and I am so glad you like it! Secondly, I will do my best to update as often as I can now that I know that there are people interested in this story and want to see it through to the end. I will do my best to deliver! Then finally, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Alexa stared at her son in surprise, not sure if she was truly hearing what Ciel had just said. "You wish for your siblings and myself…to come live with you in your manor?" She asked softly, not wanting to get too excited if it was not the case.

Ciel chuckled and nodded his head. "Yes, that is the plan I had. I would like for you and my siblings," he said as he looked over at the two sleeping children in the bed. "to live a good life once again." His eye was sincere in his words, wanting her to know that he was not joking around.

After a moment, she nodded and gave him a smile. "Yes, I would appreciate that greatly. I," her brown eyes scanned the room, "do not have a lot of personal things, so it should not be long for me to pack up some things. When are we to leave?"

Sebastian stepped forward as Ciel stood up to have a look around the room as well. "We plan to be leaving as soon as possible, if that is alright with yourself?" Seeing the smile on her face, he nodded in understanding. "I shall assist in helping you pack up." The butler said simply as he began to help the mother pack up the things that she wished to bring along. He could not help but examine herself and her attire, wondering how she could win the heart of the late Vincent Phantomhive. From what he has heard about the man, he could be quite secretive and was quietly hesitant of people around him. Understandable when he lived in the world of the criminal underground and had to be wary of people while also keeping up a strong appearance. As he finished helping to pack up her possessions, Sebastian turned to tell his young lord that they were finished, but stopped his words as he saw the boy looking at the two sleeping children. "Young Master?" He said softly, watching him curiously for a moment before going out and taking the luggage out to the carriage, leaving Ciel to his own devices.

Ciel stared down at his younger siblings in both worry and curiosity. It amazed him that he had siblings that he had never knew of, and yet here they were right in front of him. He could see the resemblance of his father's features in the young boy, and some of his mother's in the young girl. He was so focused on simply analyzing them that he did not notice his mother standing beside him and leaning down next to him.

"Ciel?" Alexa whispered softly, causing the boy to jump and turn to look at her with a wide eye. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." She smiled softly at him as she turned to look back at her other children. "I should introduce you to them again, this is your brother, Joseph." Her voice was a whisper as she laid a gentle hand on the boy sleeping in the bed. "Then this is your sister, Annabelle." She smiled as she pointed to the young girl sleeping in the bed. "I'm glad you came for us, I'm sure they'll be happy to spend time with you again."

Ciel looked back over at his mother, a little confused by what she meant by 'again.' He figured they must have played together when they were younger, but his memory of his younger times was not so clear as he wished they were at times. This was one of those times that he wished he could remember everything. "Yes, I will be happy as well." He whispered before turning back to look at Sebastian that was waiting in the doorway for them. "But, I think we should take our leave." Ciel told his mother as he went to his butler who assisted him in getting in the carriage. "Help my mother get my siblings, she may need help with them." He ordered to which Sebastian gave a slow nod.

It surprised the demon butler at how easily the young boy was taking this situation and just blatantly accepting it. While he could only imagine the desperation that Ciel would feel for having a family, the thought of it entertained him greatly of what could be going in the boy's mind as he made his way back inside the home to help gather up the two children. "Would you like some help, My Lady?" He asked politely, giving her a title to call the mother of his charge.

Alexa looked up at the butler immediately as she struggled a little with picking up her son while she was holding her daughter. "'My Lady?'" She repeated in confusion, but still had a little smile. "That's something I haven't heard since…Tanaka had called me that when I was with Vincent." Her smile had slowly grown sad before she looked back down at her deeply sleeping son. "Yes, would you mind taking Joseph? He's getting a little big for me to carry with Annabelle." She told him, laughing a little sadly. "But I suppose they grow up at some point, don't they?"

Sebastian nodded, "That they do, but such is the way of life." He told her softly as he picked up Joseph and carried him into the carriage, setting him on the opposite side of Ciel and taking the sister from Alexa and setting her next to Joseph as well. He turned to help Ciel's mother into the carriage but found her staring back at her home. "My Lady? It is time to depart back to the manor." He said in a calm voice as he walked over a little to her, trying to snap her out of her daze.

Hearing Sebastian's voice, she shook her head and nodded. "Yes, I apologize. I was just…well, I do not know. I supposed I am relieved to be free from this way of life." She told him, a small smile on her face.

"By way of life, you mean prostitution, do you not?" He asked, wanting to clarify it and keeping his voice low so that Ciel would not hear it to which his mother nodded in the positive, not wanting to admit it out loud. "I understand. You will not need to do that ever again." He told her and held out a hand, having a twinge of both guilt and admiration for the woman at how strong she was and able to get through that while still providing for her two children that she had. It surprised him greatly that he would experience these feelings for a human, but merely shook it off as just being slightly weak from hunger for a soul.

The woman nodded slowly, a smile on her face, "Thank you, I appreciate that...I'm sorry, I don't believe I caught your name?" She said as she let him help her up into the carriage.

"My name's Sebastian Michaelis, and I am simply one hell of a butler." He told her with a bow, his eyes flashing red for a moment and a small grin on his face which quickly faded away when he straightened up. "Get comfortable, it will be a while till we get to the manor, feel free to sleep if you wish." The butler said as he closed the door and hopped up into the seat to drive the carriage back to the mansion with some new charges in tow. "This is certainly an interesting situation we have now, I cannot wait to see what else this will bring." Sebastian spoke with excited anticipation and only imagined what the future would hold.


	5. Chapter 4

_**You guys still amaze me with how kind and supportive you have been! Every time I read the reviews, it renews me to write once again and I smile while I do. While I may not update again for the rest of this month, I will update again next month once finals are over, if not sooner if I want to procrastinate~ I know this one may be shorter, but the next chapter will have a hopefully long flashback!**_

* * *

Chapter 4

As the carriage moved the night towards the Phantomhive Manor, Alexa kept her eyes on Ciel, still finding it hard to believe that her son was not lost to her like she once thought. However, the constant staring made Ciel squirm a little under her gaze as no one was saying anything. "What…may I call you?" Ciel said slowly, trying to break the silence in the carriage while keeping his voice low for his sleeping siblings, amazed that they could still be sleeping through this.

Hearing the sudden voice made Alexa jump ever so slightly before she fully processed what he had said. Her brows furrowed ever so slightly as she glanced down at her hands on her lap. "What would you…like to call me?" She responded back in the same slow manner, her voice hesitant.

Ciel closed his eye for a moment, trying to think. If he called her by her name, that would show he did not view her as his mother. If he addressed her as a 'Lady,' that would make it seem like he was just going through the motions of addressing her. After a moment, he opened his eye back up and looked at her. "May I call you…Mother?" He asked finally, the word sounding strange coming from his mouth as he waited to hear what she would think of it.

Alexa looked back up at him with a slight look of shock but also happiness on her face. She quickly nodded her head in acceptance, "Yes, you most definitely may call me that." Her voice wavered ever so slightly as she reached out a hand to hold his before pulling back once again. "I-I'm sorry. I'm just…afraid to touch you." She whispered under her breath, hoping that Ciel would not hear it.

"You're afraid to touch me? Why?" Ciel asked immediately after hearing those words, having heard what his mother had said. "Is there something wrong with me?"

Alexa looked up and shook her head quickly. "No! Of course not! It's just…." She looked back down and clasped her hands together. "I just feel as though…I'm not worthy of touching yo-" her words were cut off as she felt a smaller hand lay over hers. Following the arm, she saw that it was connected to Ciel, her eyes wide. "What are you…doing?" She asked in an almost frightened voice.

"What am I doing? I'm trying to comfort my mother." Ciel replied, his voice strong and unwavering as he stared into his mother's eyes. "I am your child," that was still odd for him to say, but based on the evidence he has, it is the truth, "and they are my siblings." He said, motioning to the sleeping children that laid beside their mother. "We are all the same, thus, there is no reason to treat us differently. I saw you carry and touch them, I want that to be the same." He said in a reassuringly soft voice. "I promise, it's all right, you're everything I have ever wanted."

After hearing him say those words, she could not help that her eyes began to water. "I suppose…I am being foolish." She said softly as she hesitantly took one of her hands and laid it on top of his. "Thank you…for giving me the strength." Alexa whispered as she gave him a little smile. It was hard to really see who the adult and parent was of the two of them. It seemed to her that Ciel had grown into a young man from the time she had last seen him as a carefree child. However, this was something she was going to have to get used to since she has wanted to hold her child again now that it was all right. She looked back down at their hands when her thumb had felt something cool. Lifting his hand up, she saw a glint of blue that she could see as a ring on his thumb. "This was…your father's ring…." She whispered, smiling a little and leaned down to gently kiss the ring. "I'm glad you have it."

Ciel felt a sense of relief that she would be willing to be comfortable around him and touch him like she did his siblings when her hand laid over top of his. Although, when she raised his hand and kissed his ring, surprised him greatly. But, seeing the smile on her face made him feel at ease and felt a smile on his own face. "Yes, I'm quite happy that I have it as well." He said, continuing to smile before quickly wiping it from his face, only imagining what Sebastian would think if the demon saw a genuine smile on his face. This would only be something that he would allow his mother to see. Glancing outside the window of the carriage, he saw that they still had quite a way to go yet. "May I ask you, a question?" Ciel asked his mother slowly, almost hesitating with what he wanted to ask.

Alexa had seen the smile on his face and it made her heart grow warmer at seeing that bright smile once again. "Yes, of course. What is it?" She asked, wondering what he had in mind.

"How did you meet my father?"


	6. Chapter 5

_***gasp* Two updates in one day? How is that possible! Well, I was so excited to write how Alexa and Vincent first met, that I wanted to share it with everyone as fast as possible. I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

Chapter 5

 **-Flashback 16 Years Ago-**

The sound of a strong gust of wind was soon followed by the sound of a loud thud. "Ouch…. I should not have attempted that…." The sound of a young woman said as she looked back up at the tall tree from which she had climbed, attempting to sneak onto the other side of a large wall since she had wanted to see past it after passing it every day.

"Should not have attempted what?" The sudden voice caused her to jump in surprise and turn to her right, seeing a young man with an amused grin on his face that was sitting on a bench beside several rose bushes. "Looks like you had quite a fall." He laughed a little and closed his book and got up, beginning to walk towards the woman who had a frantic and scared look on her face as she backed up towards the wall. The attire of the young man made it clear he was of high nobility ranking, which made her understand very well what she had just trespassed on.

Once he had made his way in front of her, she quickly knelt to the ground and bowed her head. "I-I'm very sorry, sir! I just wanted to know what was on the other side of this wall, I did not realize I was on such noble property. I beg you, please do not have me arrested!" She rattled off quickly, her hand grasping the grass underneath her as she waited for the answer from him.

The soft crunch of grass and a gentle hand being placed underneath her chin. "Do not worry, I am not upset." He said as the two of them stared into one another's eyes. "What is your name?" He asked, helping the woman up and off her feet.

Not believing what she was hearing, she stared into the man's eyes as he helped her to her feet. "My name? It's Alexa Iker…." She said slowly, wanting to ask his own name, but was not sure if it would be accepted if she did.

He smiled and gave a bow to her by holding her hand in his right and his left hand laying over his heart. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Iker, my name is Vincent Phantomhive." His voice was smooth as he spoke, raising back up to see the wide eyes of the woman who fell into his life. "Are you all right?" He asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion as he raised a hand and gently placed it against her forehead. "You feel warm…."

The moment Alexa heard his family name, she felt as though her breath had left her throat. She knew that family and had heard whispers in the alleys of their workings in the underground. However, the demeanor of his actions and tone had greatly confused her as to what was happening until the touch of his hand to her forehead made her jump back once again and her face heat up more. "Yes, I am all right. I just…you're just a nice person for a nobleman." She whispered, looking down a little in embarrassment, "Not to mention, you are quite handsome." The moment those words left her mouth, she slapped a hand to her mouth in surprise, the thoughts she had of him had not remained thoughts. "I-I mean, you look very nice."

He laughed once again and shook his head. "Thank you, I appreciate the compliment." Vincent said as he raised a hand and gently touched her hair. "You're quite beautiful yourself." He whispered softly, now fully taking her in as he glanced back towards her eyes that had more depth and emotion than he had ever seen in his life. After being around those who have only wanted to please him or try to shape him into a proper gentleman that was strict and would do what was ordered of him. But, that was not the way he thought or believed; Vincent did have an analytical side to him, but he did know the importance of free thought. Shaking his head a little at hearing a distant voice calling him, he let out a sigh and looked back at Alexa. "If you do not mind, my fair lady, would you care to visit me again?" He asked, hoping the answer would be in the affirmative as he did not get to meet, much less talk with someone outside of his social sphere and status. Hearing his name once again, closer now, he took out a fountain pen and went to a blank page in the book he had and quickly scrawled an informal letter of admittance. "I like to escape here as often as I can. If I am not here the next time you happen to be passing by, I want you to use the main entrance this time and hand them this book with the page open showing my signature." He said and handed the book to Alexa quickly. "After all, I would rather not find you injured after all." Vincent laughed once more in a good nature.

"Young Lord, where are you?" The voice became much clearer now, making the shocked woman that had been speaking with Vincent nervous.

"Uh, yes, all right. But, how will I get out?" Alexa asked quickly and worriedly as the sound of the man who had been calling out Vincent's name was even closer. "I mean, I imagine not everyone would be as welcoming as you that I came in without permissi-" Her words were cut off as she felt two strong arms wrap around her and lift her up back towards the wall.

"Don't worry, I have that covered." Vincent said from lower under her as he stared up at the blushing woman in his arms. "Now quickly, I shall see you again, I promise." He told her sincerely as he lifted her up a bit further so she could lift herself onto the wall and be able to slip over.

Once she was up there, she slowly smiled and nodded her head down at the young noble man. "Yes, thank you. I shall see you again as soon as I can." Alexa said, smiling at the fact that she had made a friend in a surprisingly easy and fast way to someone she had never imagined. She could only imagine what the future held in store for them.


	7. Story Update

**I recognize that these are technically not allowed, but it is the only way I can think of reaching everyone who has read this story.**

 **I know that some of you may be super excited to see an update for this story, there is nothing more than I would like to give you another chapter! However...an issue has come up in the canon story line of Black Butler that might make this a bit more difficult for me to write considering I like to try and remain as true to the actual story as I can. I mean, obviously with not how I am changing this with Ciel's mother and everything...**

 **There will be spoilers ahead so if you do not want to know or have some things ruined for the actual canon story of Black Butler, stop reading or scroll to where it goes back to being in bold.**

* * *

I had stopped reading the manga back in the spring since there was a big cliffhanger and I was afraid that it might affect something to the true nature of the story line based on how Prince Soma acted...unfortunately I was right. It turns out that the Ciel that we know and have known through the entire series for these past several years, has been the younger twin of the _actual_ heir to the Phantomhive name. I guess 'our' Ciel took on the name of his older brother during that certain time when their manor was burned and everything like that and we (I say we as the audience or readers of the series) are just finding out what actually happened. This little flashback has been going on for around four chapters and we still do not know the name of the Ciel that we have known throughout the entire series, unless he doesn't have one considering he has been seen as the 'replacement' this entire time.

So, how does that affect me and this story? Well, they showed an image of Rachel just after birth holding the twins and another image of when she was clearly pregnant. I do not really know what to do in this situation as I am trying to figure out what to do considering we have seen more of Vincent and Rachel together. I dunno, I'm just kind of conflicted with everything at the moment since I have 'our' Ciel being recognized as the only son by their birth mother (Alexa Phantomhive in this story).

* * *

 **Any advice or recommendations would greatly help me. If you guys think I should just ignore this recent development, I will. Or you think I should incorporate something like how Vincent actually had a child with Rachel and did not tell Alexa due to a drunken state or something like that? I don't know, I would really love some thoughts and opinions!**

 **Feel free to either PM me, or to comment. I will be checking back frequently as I am not busy at the moment!**


End file.
